


In & Out

by ArtemisH



Category: Christian Yu, DPR Ian, Original Work, original character - Fandom, smut - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 19:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisH/pseuds/ArtemisH
Summary: A collection of original smut fiction with celebrities I have the hots for.





	In & Out

Christian is drinking his scotch with his friends when he spots a lovely young lady dancing sensually away with music playing.

He follows the little vixen into the center of the crowd just so he can ask her out but then the atmosphere changes when Maya’s favorite song plays and the temperature is up.  
They look at each other and dance their way towards each other.  
Hands on her hips. Hands on his neck.  
They grind to the music and are very aware of each other’s sensual nature.

  
  
They look into each other’s eyes. Words were exchanged and off they go to the guy’s place.  
On their way, they tell each other plans on breaking the other. Wrecking them into a night full of pleasure.  
They reach at the guy’s place.  
Kisses are placed on each other’s face and neck.  
_“Wait”_ he said.  
He removes her clothes one by one leaving a trail of kisses till he reaches her belly.  
He looks up to her as if he worships her.  
He kisses and suckles the nectar. She moans in ecstasy. More and more the storm brews in her. Till she reaches the tipping point.

  
  
But alas!  
He denied her nirvana.  
_“Let me worship you properly”_ he said  
He takes her to his room. Where he showers her with sensual touches and kisses.  
_“Let me take care of you”_ he said

  
  
They sit on the bed.  
Her back on his front.  
_“Look in mirror”_  
He plunges his fingers into the center of her pleasure.  
His other hand holding her.  
Whispering all the naughty things he would do to her.  
Her moans increases as her storm inside her moves faster.

  
  
As if the star shone bright, she releases her scream and breathes heavily.  
_“Now, it’s my turn to worship you”_ She said.  
She turns her body and pushes him against his bedrest.  
_“Stay”_ she said  
She grabs the silk scarves that were in his closet.  
She walks towards him sensually.  
She crawls up and places her legs on both sides.  
Ties each hand with the scarf and leans back.  
He is mesmerized with her, only to notice that he bound to his bedrest.  
_“What are you doing vixen?”_ he said.  
She smiles and touches his neck.

  
  
Two buttons open up and his manhood is out.  
She takes it and guides it towards her center of sweet spot.  
She places her hands on the either side of his shoulders.  
And slams her hips down.  
Moans of pleasure emit from each other.  
She feels stretched inside her.  
He feels tight when he is in her.  
Together they sync without taking each other.  
She tightens her core making him gasp.  
He struggles to break away from the shackles.  
She moves faster so that they can release together.  
As the storms grow stronger, she holds his face.  
And she whispers _“Come now with me”_

  
  
They kiss each other and then release their storms into the night.

  
  
They both breathe heavily after their sensual activity.  
She raises up to release from his shackles.  
But as soon as she releases the last one.  
He turns her over with her back on the bed.  
And says _“It’s not over yet.”_

  
  
_To be continued. . _


End file.
